


La sedicesima notte

by Gweiddi_at_Ecate



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: F/M, Movie Reference, Pre-Series
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-09
Updated: 2016-06-09
Packaged: 2018-07-14 01:12:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7145984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gweiddi_at_Ecate/pseuds/Gweiddi_at_Ecate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Primo incontro tra Inu no Taishou e Ia principessa Izayoi. Dedicato a tesoRò ♥</p><p>"«Avevate perso molto sangue. Qualsiasi uomo sarebbe morto nelle vostre condizioni.»<br/>«Io non sono un uomo» le fece notare. Si voltò di nuovo per guardarla, e la donna arrossì. Aveva gli occhi scuri, profondi. C’era qualcosa nel suo profumo che lo attirava come un incantesimo.<br/>«Posso sapere il tuo nome?»<br/>«Izayoi. Sono la principessa Izayoi.»"</p>
            </blockquote>





	La sedicesima notte

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rorochan92](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rorochan92/gifts).



> Il nome "Izayoi" significa "sedicesima notte". Nella cultura giapponese la sedicesima notte del mese è per definizione la più bella di tutte. Da qui il titolo della shot.  
> Inu no Taisho, padre di Sesshomaru e InuYasha, è tecnicamente senza nome, ma lo staff del terzo film di InuYasha si riferiva a lui come Toga, e il fandom lo ha praticamente accettato come dato di fatto.  
> Sia nel manga che nell'anime la madre di Sesshomaru non ha nome, ma il fandom inglese ha cominciato a chiamarla Inukimi - praticamente "Dea/Monarca dei cani", sulla falsa riga di Inu no Taisho - e quindi ho voluto aderire a quel minimo di familiarità.  
> La frase in corsivo a fine shot è una diretta citazione del terzo film di InuYasha: La Spada del Dominatore del Mondo.
> 
> Voglio scrivere di questa coppia magnifica da quando avevo quattordici anni. Mi è servita solo un'intera decade prima di prendere coraggio. Quel che ne è uscito mi soddisfa al 90%, ma quel restante 10% mi irrita a non finire. Comunque, questo è quel che passa il convento. La mia bellissima e puntigliosissima sorella **alister** ha accettato di betarmi, ma poi ho inserito una o due frasi oltre alle sue correzioni, quindi eventuali errori sono sempre e comunque da imputare a me.  
>  Ovviamente è tutto dedicato a tesoRò, che al tempo suo mi scrisse delle Tayoi adorabilissime, rendendomi una Mà molto felice.

Toga fece una smorfia e portò una mano al fianco sanguinante. Spiccò un balzo, e la ferita ruggì di dolore, spezzandogli il fiato.  
Sentì un fiotto d’acido risalirgli la gola, ma lo inghiottì e continuò a muoversi rapido sopra le cime degli alberi, un’ombra scura che si stagliava contro la luce della luna piena.  
Si era lasciato colpire in modo stupido, da un avversario che non avrebbe mai dovuto essere in grado di sfiorarlo. Distrazione. Quante volte aveva raccomandato ai suoi soldati di non perdere mai la concentrazione, di non staccare gli occhi dal nemico finché questi non fosse morto, eppure lui era caduto vittima di quello stesso sciocco errore.  
Stava diventando vecchio, e il suo cuore riusciva a imporsi sulla ragione. Sapeva che suo figlio non correva rischi nella battaglia che avevano combattuto, che i demoni di Ryokotsusei non costituivano un vero pericolo, che erano solo un pretesto per infastidire le truppe dell’Ovest. Toga non aveva mobilitato nemmeno un quarto del suo esercito per ricacciarli indietro. Tuttavia non era riuscito a concentrarsi totalmente sapendo che Sesshomaru era nel mezzo dello scontro, a capo del plotone dei segugi. Una parte dei suoi sensi era rimasta in allerta per tutto il tempo, e non appena aveva colto nell’aria l’odore del sangue di suo figlio, Toga si era girato, cercandolo con lo sguardo.  
Si era distratto.  
Appena una frazione di secondo, il tempo sufficiente a controllare che Sesshomaru stesse bene, ma era bastato perché quello stupido youkai drago lo trapassasse con la sua alabarda.  
Attacco inutile. Con un ringhio Toga aveva estratto l’arma dal proprio corpo, e l’aveva affondata nella gola del suo proprietario. Nessuno sforzo, solo un istante di cocente umiliazione per essersi lasciato prendere alla sprovvista.  
L’orgoglio ferito lo aveva spinto a combattere con rinnovato vigore, e nel giro di poco tempo la battaglia era terminata. Le truppe si erano riallineate, avevano raccolto da terra tre feriti e cinque morti. Toga aveva ordinato ai suoi demoni di tornare a palazzo, mentre lui avrebbe perlustrato i dintorni alla ricerca di eventuali youkai drago superstiti. Non aveva mancato di notare lo sguardo interrogativo che Sesshomaru aveva lanciato al suo haori bianco, sporco di sangue sul fianco sinistro, ma aveva preferito ignorarlo e dirgli di guidare i soldati al suo posto. Era una ferita brutta, profonda, ma nulla di davvero preoccupante. O così aveva pensato.  
Mentre terminava il giro di perlustrazione, Toga si accorse di come il sangue non avesse smesso di colare. Non era normale. Aveva subito ferite più pesanti in gioventù, ma la sua natura demoniaca gli aveva sempre permesso di guarire in breve tempo.  
Un colpo di nausea gli fece girare la testa, e per un momento Toga rischiò di perdere l’equilibrio. Atterrò sui rami di un albero, appena in tempo per afferrarsi alla corteccia con gli artigli. Portò la mano libera al fianco ferito, sentendola bagnarsi immediatamente. Si annusò le dita, e leccò un assaggio del proprio sangue dal palmo aperto. Emise un gemito, subito soffocato da un grugnito irato: veleno. Quel bastardo di un drago aveva intinto la sua alabarda nel veleno.  
Non era in grado di riconoscere quale tossina fosse in circolo nel suo sangue, ma giudicò di essere ancora in tempo per tornare a palazzo e farsi controllare da qualcuno dei maestri guaritori. Per questo rimase stupito, piuttosto che preoccupato, quando la vista gli si annebbiò improvvisamente, e si trovò a precipitare.  
Impattò contro un terreno erboso, battendo malamente il fianco ferito. Rantolò di dolore, affondando la faccia e gli artigli nell’erba umida.  
Riuscì a percepire solo vagamente l’odore ricco di fiori e piante attorno a sé mentre la ferita gridava vendetta. Ringhiò per la frustrazione, cercò di rialzarsi, ma le sue braccia non rispondevano al suo volere. Scivolò sull’erba, vagamente conscio di aver strappato con le mani un pezzo di radice.  
Sentì dei passi avvicinarsi, voci leggere. Toga detestò il sapore della paura: gli impastò la bocca non appena realizzò di non sapere dove si trovasse, e chi o cosa fossero le creature che calpestavano il suolo lì vicino. Non ricordava l’ultima volta in cui era stato così vulnerabile.  
Tentò di nuovo di alzarsi, ma riuscì solo a scivolare sul fianco sano, con la schiena appoggiata al fusto di un albero, e così rimase. Cercò almeno di riprendere il controllo dei suoi sensi, e lentamente l’odore dei fiori e del fuoco alimentato a pece lo raggiunse, insieme a un altro sentore, di oli profumati e carne morbida, polvere e tepore… ningen. Era finito in mezzo a degli umani.  
Imprecò a denti stretti, e sperò con tutto se stesso che i ningen fossero troppo spaventati per pensare di attaccarlo. In quelle condizioni nemmeno lui sarebbe riuscito a difendersi.  
Ah, come avrebbe riso Ryokotsusei se il suo acerrimo nemico fosse morto in maniera così ignobile: ucciso da degli umani perché troppo indebolito da un lurido veleno.  
Si concentrò sulle voci, sui respiri. Parole leggere, sussurrate… donne.  
«Izayoi-hime, state indietro!»  
«Hime, vi prego. È pericoloso!»  
Ah, servitrici. E dove c’erano servi, c’erano anche soldati. Doveva rialzarsi, e in fretta. Fece un altro tentativo, e le donne soffocarono strilli spaventati vedendolo muoversi.  
Un profumo dolce, buono, si fece strada tra gli altri odori umani.  
«Oh, Ikuko, non vedi che è ferito? Non possiamo lasciarlo così.»  
«Izayoi-hime, dobbiamo chiamare le guardie!»  
«No! No, lo ucciderebbero sicuramente. Non posso permetterlo.»  
Toga faticava a comprendere le loro parole. Si sentì scivolare lentamente nell’incoscienza, ma cercò di resistere. Doveva restare sveglio. Doveva andarsene.  
«È un demone!»  
«E perciò dovrebbe meritare la morte?»  
Qualcosa di fresco e delicato si posò sulla sua fronte. Dita. Una mano leggera che gli scostava i capelli dal viso.  
«Brucia di febbre. Andate a prendere dell’acqua e le mie erbe, presto. Oh, e non dite nulla a nessuno.»  
«Ma, Izayoi-hime…»  
«Vi prego. Vi prego, devo aiutarlo.»  
Toga si sforzò di aprire almeno gli occhi. Vide un volto elegante, dolce, e lunghissimi capelli scuri.  
La donna sobbalzò incrociando il suo sguardo, e la sua espressione mutò da preoccupazione a tenerezza. Riuscì a intravedere l’ombra di un sorriso prima che la vista si offuscasse di nuovo.  
«Non temete, mi occuperò io di voi.»  
Le mani della donna viaggiarono sul suo corpo, scostando l’haori squarciato.  
«Portate anche delle bende. Bende e la mistura di melaleuca» la sentì aggiungere.  
Si sentì rassicurato da quella voce gentile. Che sciocco. Continuò a insultarsi per essere stato così stupido anche mentre perdeva i sensi, e l’ultima cosa che percepì fu il tocco accorto della donna che gli sorreggeva la testa e continuava a sussurrare parole al suo orecchio.  
Sognò di star ancora combattendo contro gli yokai drago. Pur capendo di star vivendo solo un’illusione, non riuscì a placare il panico che provò quando vide Ryokotsusei apparire a capo delle sue schiere, e gettarsi non contro di lui, Toga, il suo vero avversario, ma contro suo figlio Sesshomaru. Nel sogno, Toga ululò e si lanciò contro il signore dei demoni drago, frapponendosi tra lui e Sesshomaru prima che il maledetto potesse fargli del male. Sognò di combattere Ryokotsusei insieme a suo figlio, e di vincerlo.  
Nel sorriso onirico, irreale, di Sesshomaru, Toga intravide un frammento di realtà, e capì che quello era davvero solo un sogno, e che suo figlio non si sarebbe mai battuto al suo fianco. Ne fu felice: Ryokotsusei era un nemico troppo pericoloso. Spettava a Toga sconfiggerlo.  
Quando si risvegliò era di nuovo notte. Capì di essere rimasto incosciente per almeno un giorno intero, vedendo che la luna in cielo non era più perfettamente piena, ma già calante. Era ancora steso a terra, ma ora delle coperte lo avvolgevano morbidamente, e qualcosa gli teneva la testa sollevata.  
«Come state?»  
Toga si girò verso la voce. Riconobbe la donna inginocchiata al suo fianco come la sua soccorritrice.  
«Sono desolata, » si scusò subito lei. «Avrei preferito portarvi al riparo nelle mie stanze, ma le mie servitrici avevano troppa paura per aiutarmi, e sarebbe stato crudele costringerle a farlo. Fortunatamente siete nel mio giardino privato, dove nessuno può entrare senza il mio permesso. Siete al sicuro.»  
La donna sorrise, e Toga si scoprì a ricambiare. Il giorno prima, in preda agli spasimi del veleno, non aveva notato quanto fosse bella. Ora, a mente lucida, riusciva a vedere nel volto della donna una nobiltà che non aveva nulla da invidiare a quella della madre di suo figlio Sesshomaru. Ma in più l’umana emanava una dolcezza e un tale calore che Inukimi, la compagna di Toga, non sarebbe mai riuscita a comprendere, tantomeno eguagliare.  
«Grazie. Mi spiace di aver spaventato le tue serve.»  
La donna rise piano. «Temo che vedere un uomo precipitare dal cielo sia stato un po’ troppo per loro. Specialmente quando si sono rese conto che siete un demone.»  
«Tu non hai avuto paura?»  
Lei inclinò la testa. «Sì, molta. Ho temuto steste per attaccarci. Ma poi ho visto che eravate ferito, e ho capito che non avreste potuto farci del male.»  
Toga annuì e richiuse gli occhi. «Non lo avrei comunque fatto. Non faccio del male agli umani, a meno che non mi attacchino per primi.»  
«Sono felice di sentirvelo dire.»  
«Per quanto sono stato incosciente?» domandò.  
«Quasi un giorno intero. Siete stato fortunato: il veleno con cui vi avevano colpito non doveva essere molto raffinato. È bastato pulire la vostra ferita perché cominciaste a guarire.»  
«E tuttavia è bastato a indebolirmi così tanto» commentò, più come monito per se stesso che altro. Non riusciva ancora a credere alla sua sventatezza. Secoli di vittorie lo avevano reso incauto, e arrogante. Non avrebbe commesso lo stesso errore due volte. Se la donna di fianco a lui non lo avesse aiutato la notte prima, sarebbe probabilmente morto. E a quel punto cosa sarebbe successo alle truppe dell’Ovest? Per quanto stimasse Inukimi, sapeva che nemmeno lei sarebbe riuscita a tenere a bada Sesshomaru, e suo figlio era ancora troppo inesperto per comandare l’esercito dei demoni cane. Si sarebbe lanciato da solo contro Ryokotsusei, e sarebbe morto. I draghi avrebbero preso dominio dell’Ovest.  
Sicuramente l’umana non se ne rendeva conto, ma salvando lui aveva probabilmente salvato anche innumerevoli altre vite.  
«Avevate perso molto sangue. Qualsiasi uomo sarebbe morto nelle vostre condizioni.»  
«Io non sono un uomo» le fece notare. Si voltò di nuovo per guardarla, e la donna arrossì. Aveva gli occhi scuri, profondi. C’era qualcosa nel suo profumo che lo attirava come un incantesimo.  
«Posso sapere il tuo nome?»  
«Izayoi. Sono la principessa Izayoi.»  
«Una principessa che sa curare ferite?»  
La cosa la incuriosì. Aveva una discreta conoscenza della società degli umani, e la loro nobiltà non sapeva fare molto di utile. Le donne non erano più che suppellettili carini, da loro non ci si aspettava che obbedienza ed educazione, non che conoscessero la medicina.  
«Il signore mio padre ha molti nemici, non osa fidarsi di guaritori o medici, o consiglieri. Ha voluto che venissi istruita perché potessi essergli d’aiuto.»  
«Deve tenere molto a te.»  
«Sì» disse Izayoi con affetto.  
«Cosa direbbe se sapesse che hai salvato un demone?» le domandò Toga, sorridendo sardonico. Immaginava già la risposta.  
La principessa guardò a terra con fare colpevole e strinse le dita sottili attorno ai lembi del ricco kimono. «Non ne sarebbe lieto. Un tempo temeva i demoni, ma ora li detesta: un gruppo di demoni uccise mia madre molti anni fa.»  
Toga si accigliò. «E nonostante questo hai deciso di aiutarmi?»  
«Non siete stato voi a uccidere mia madre, non è giusto che un innocente paghi per la colpa di qualcun altro.»  
A ogni nuova parola, il suo interesse per la donna cresceva. Lei lo incuriosiva. Sembrava talmente gentile… pura. Non pensava di aver mai incontrato una persona simile.  
«Innocente, principessa? Non sai chi sono. Come puoi essere sicura che io sia innocente?»  
«Voi avete occhi molto buoni, signore. Non potete essere un malvagio. E avete detto voi stesso che non attaccate gli umani.»  
«Ieri notte non lo sapevi, però.»  
«No. Ma avevo visto i vostri occhi.»  
Gli rispose con una tale decisione che Toga non riuscì a contraddirla ancora. Si alzò a sedere, cauto. Le vertigini erano completamente scomparse, e riusciva di nuovo a muoversi senza problemi. Determinò di essere in condizione di tornare al suo palazzo. Dubitava che Sesshomaru o Inukimi fossero preoccupati per lui, ma probabilmente il vecchio Myoga stava impazzendo senza sue notizie.  
Izayoi cercò di fermarlo. «Oh, fate attenzione! La ferita non è ancora guarita.»  
Vero, sentiva il fianco tirare dove la pelle e i muscoli si stavano affrettando a rimarginarsi, ma non sarebbe stato un problema.  
«Sto bene, non ti preoccupare. Guarisco molto velocemente.»  
Toga si mise in piedi, e le offrì la mano per aiutarla ad alzarsi. Izayoi la accettò dopo una prima esitazione. Era più alta rispetto ad altre donne umane che aveva visto, ma ancora incredibilmente minuscola in confronto a lui.  
«Ti sono debitore per l’aiuto che mi hai dato. Cosa posso fare per ringraziarti?»  
Izayoi lo guardò, confusa. «Mi avete già ringraziato. Non è sufficiente?»  
«Un semplice ringraziamento per avermi salvato? Credo che la mia vita valga qualcosa in più» la prese in giro giocosamente. Le guance della principessa si accesero.  
«Non intendevo… gradirei sapere il vostro nome, allora.»  
«Ti basta così poco?» insisté. Non sapeva perché la stesse pungolando così. Non gli interessava. Per il momento gli bastava avere una scusa per continuare a farla parlare, almeno per poco.  
Si era accorto già da alcuni minuti che le sue servitrici li stavano osservando da lontano, probabilmente aspettando che lui se ne andasse. Suppose fossero sul punto di andare a chiamare le guardie. Ora che si era rimesso, anche un intero esercito di soldati umani non sarebbe stato un problema per lui, ma non desiderava causare guai alla principessa.  
«Non oserei pretendere altro» mormorò lei.  
«Che sciocchezza. Ti sto dicendo di chiedere liberamente.»  
Izayoi nascose le mani nelle lunghe maniche del suo kimono, pensosa. «Tornate a trovarmi qualche volta. Sono stata così sola qui da quando mia madre è morta, non ho amici» propose titubante.  
«Vorresti la compagnia di un demone?»  
«Oh, ma solo se lo desiderate!» si affrettò a dire lei. «Capirei se non voleste tornare. I capricci di una principessa non sono sicuramente di vostro interesse.»  
Toga scosse la testa. «Tornerò.»  
Izayoi sorrise dolcemente, grata. «Davvero lo fareste?»  
«Te lo prometto.»  
Lei si strinse negli strati del kimono, il volto si illuminò di gioia. «E il vostro nome?» chiese ancora. Ebbe l’audacia di guardarlo dritto negli occhi, curiosa.  
«Toga,» le rispose. «Ma so che voi umani mi conoscete piuttosto come Inu no Taisho.»  
La principessa sgranò gli occhi e si portò le mani alle labbra. «Il Generale dell’Ovest? Oh, mio signore, e io ho osato chiedervi di perdere tempo a visitare me! Sono mortificata, vi prego non¬–»  
Toga rise, e lei ammutolì. Lui le strinse le mani delicate tra le proprie, grandi e callose. Buffo come le dita bianche di Izayoi sembrassero ancora più pallide in contrasto con la sua pelle scurita dal sole. Erano davvero mani stupende, piccole e leggere.  
«Izayoi, tornerò. Promesso.»

 

E Toga tornò. Una volta, e due, e poi un’altra ancora. Continuò a tornare come le aveva promesso, anche quando il padre di Izayoi cercò di nasconderla da lui. Tornò fino al suo ultimo giorno, tornò in mezzo alle lingue di fuoco e alle urla dei soldati.  
Izayoi gli aveva salvato la vita in così tanti modi, per anni, semplicemente esistendo. Era solo giusto che lui facesse lo stesso per lei.  
« _Vivi, Izayoi._ »


End file.
